Robin Gallagher
'''Robin Gallagher' was a stripper who was encouraged by Susan Delfino to quit her job at Double D's, a local strip club, and turn her life around. She later became Katherine Mayfair's only homosexual romantic interest. Biography 'Early Life' Robin had a tough childhood - she was brought up by her alcoholic mother on a small caravan site. Her father was a trucker who slept around with other women all the time and eventually left Robin and her mother for another family. She was often abused and beaten up by her mother soon after the separation. ("Lovely") Despite this, Robin was still ambitious and had dreams of becoming a ballerina. However, her dream was shattered when she was involved in a car accident and damaged her knee. She later trained to be a teacher, but after running into financial difficulties, she turned to the strip-club business as a last resort. ("Lovely") 'Season 6' Susan sells her share of ''Double Ds, but on the way out the door, she gets friendly with one of the strippers, Robin. She convinces Robin that she can do more with her life and later, Robin shows up at Susan’s house. She’s quit her job at Double Ds, but has nothing else lined up. Susan thinks she might be able to be her assistant at the school. Unfortunately, one of the Susan’s student’s fathers recognizes her from the strip club, informs the principal and gets her fired. Susan feels like it’s because of her advice that Robin’s trying to improve her life and she wants to help, so she and Mike lets Robin move in. ("The Glamorous Life") Susan brings Robin as her plus one to Katherine’s welcome home party. It slips early in the party that she’s an ex-stripper. The men all make asses of themselves in front of her and the women are of course freaked. The next day, Parker can see Robin showering from his bedroom and when Lynette gets nasty with Robin about keeping the blinds closed, Robin tells her that Parker offered her cash to have sex with him. Later, Robin asks Bree to help her make a cake as a thank you to Susan and Mike. They begin discussing Orson and Bree talks to Robin a little bit about the struggles in their marriage. Robin convinces Bree that she needs to work on being more intimate with Orson. When Robin tells Gaby how she gave up a chance at a ballet company for a boy and lost them both. Gaby asks her to tell Ana the same story. Suddenly Ana has decided to go to New York and is breaking up with Danny. When Robin finds out Gaby used her, she goes to talk to Danny. Mike comes home with a sore back and Robin fixes it for him. The next day, his back is worse and Susan comes home to find Robin walking on his back. Susan is jealous. When he comes home sore again, Susan offers to help him, because she doesn’t want Robin to do it. Mike ends up in the hospital in a neck brace. Susan tells Robin that she was upset seeing her all over Mike. Robin tells Susan that she wants to remain friends, so she needs to move out. Robin not so subtly invites herself to move in to Katherine’s house. Katherine confides in Robin about how awful it was in the mental hospital. The two go out for drinks to bond and some guy comes over and invites them to his table. The ladies accept, but the guys only pay attention to Robin, making Katherine a little jealous. Robin is trying to convince the men how great Katherine is, but they’re not interested, so she tells them they’re leaving and then plants a big old kiss on Katherine to make the guys jealous. Later, Robin reveals to Katherine that she’s a lesbian. She also tells Katherine that if she wants to give up on men, she should try dating women. ("Lovely") Katherine has a bizarre dream about Robin in her underwear. She is completely freaked out when she wakes up. Katherine is in denial that she is attracted to Robin. Her doctor thinks Robin is interfering with Katherine’s recovery and that Robin should find a new place to live. Just as Katherine is about to tell Robin she needs to move out, Robin tells her she got a job! While trying to open a bottle of champagne to celebrate, it spills on her top. While taking off the top in front of Katherine, Katherine blurts out “You have to leave!” Katherine confesses to Robin that she is starting to have feelings for her and she’s very confused. Robin tells Katherine she’s having those same feelings and that she’ll go. Katherine then follows her upstairs into her room, and they end up in bed together. ("The Chase") Katherine wakes up after a night of sleeping with Robin, and is feeling terribly confused. There is a knock at her door, and she goes to open it up. It's Susan, who wants to go out shopping with Katherine. Immediately afterwards, Robin shows up, greets Susan, and tells Katherine she's going to prepare some coffee, before kissing her on the lips. The following day, Robin comes home from her cousin's wedding, and kisses Katherine, who tries to avoid her kiss. Robin realizes they are in for a talk, and Katherine explains to her that even though they had sex with each other two nights prior, that doesn't mean anything. Robin becomes emotional, and lets her know that she is well aware of how passionately Katherine acted towards her, and that it counted. It meant something. Katherine gives in, admitting it did, and they kiss. ("Chromolume No. 7") Katherine and Robin are still sleeping together, but Katherine doesn’t want anyone to know. When they go to Karen’s “cancer free” party, Katherine starts to flirt with some guy and Robin gets upset. They go outside and start arguing. During a moment of silence for all those who haven’t survived cancer, the entire party hears Katherine shout at Robin, “Just because I enjoy sleeping with you doesn’t make me a lesbian!”. Katherine is mortified and tells Robin that she does worry about what the neighbors think. She packs Robin’s bags for her and then tells her that she wants to go away with her. It looks like they’re heading to Paris. ("My Two Young Men") 'Post-Departure' 'Season 8 ' When Katherine comes back to Wisteria Lane, she is telling her story to her friends: three months after moving to France, she and Robin broke up. The ladies give her their sympathies, as Lynette points out that a long-distance move can be hard on a relationship. Katherine says "That, and I decided I just wasn't into women anymore. Although in Paris, it's hard to tell the difference: the women don't shave and the men carry purses." Susan asks what team she is playing for now, to which Katherine replies that she is out of the game, as she's decided to channel her sexual frustration into starting her own business, a line of frozen French pastries. ("Finishing the Hat") Category:Season 6 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Katherine's romantic interests Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Katherine's family Category:LGBT characters